


Fairies Wear Boots

by LinkinPhoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Creature Fic, F/M, Facebook: Harmony & Co., Ginny Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkinPhoenix/pseuds/LinkinPhoenix
Summary: When Hermione has an accident while conducting an experimental ritual it makes her the focus of every Wizard's desires. Every Wizard except the one she wants.Meanwhile, Cormac Mclaggen, driven by his lust for Hermione, is on the hunt.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60
Collections: Mermaids Werewolves Veela — Oh My! A Creature Harmony Halloween Competition





	Fairies Wear Boots

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [HarmonyHalloweenCompetition2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HarmonyHalloweenCompetition2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Hermione helps a Fairy Queen and she was blessed with fairy powers of allure and hypnosis. Hermione is not aware of her new gifts and men are acting crazy over her. Harry is not affected because he already loves her so he treats her the same way. They investigate Hermione's symptoms and they meet the Fairy Queen again.
> 
> You can make it funny or angsty, it's up to the author. You can also expound more on the Fairy Powers. Basically, Hermione is a Fairy and you're free to make Harry one or not, up to you.
> 
> This story is rated M for violence, language, & sexual themes.
> 
> This piece was written for A Creature Harmony Halloween Competition hosted by Harmony & Co. All canon characters, plots, dialogue, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work. Thank you to my Alpha and Beta on this story, XiuXiuejar, for their work on this piece.

October 27, 2004

Hermione Granger knelt at the base of the ritual circle, a book in one hand and a paintbrush in the other. Hermione was supposedly a rising star inside the Department of Mysteries. She’d been headhunted by the Department head, Croaker, straight out of Hogwarts. Hermione had been approached at the same time her best friend Harry Potter had been contacted by Amelia Bones to enrol in the Auror Academy. To Hermione’s disappointment at the time, Ron declined his offer instead investing his time and energy into becoming a star Quidditch player. Unfortunately, while he was able to make a name for himself at Hogwarts, the level of competition at a professional level outmatched his skill level. However, instead of bowing out gracefully, Ron was Ron and blew up at the press, fans, teammates, and team owners. These days Ron Weasley worked at Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes, stocking shelves.

Ron and Hermione’s relationship hadn’t survived his fall from grace. Ron had blamed her, amongst everyone else, for putting her career ahead of their relationship and his aspirations. Hermione’s relationship with the rest of the Weasley family had cooled after Ron dumped her and even more so when Harry dumped Ginny almost a month later.

Hermione stood up and nodded, walking around the circle to check her work. “Ok, time to test my theory.”

Hermione moved to the centre of the ritual circle, the book opened in her palm and began chanting. The circle began to glow, and there was an upward rush of air, then there was a burst of light. Hermione was hurled to the ground, and the back of her head struck a rock. As the light subsided, a beautiful blonde woman stood in the ritual circle looking around in alarm. She could feel another presence nearby, someone that had been hunting her for years. The woman glanced around, and her eyes fell on Hermione. She rushed to the brunette’s side checking her over for injuries. She healed the head wound and then touched Hermione’s forehead. Their bodies glowed, seconds later, the woman disappeared, and Hermione was alone.

Hermione’s brown eyes opened and immediately settled on the green orbs of her best friend. She could see the concern on Harry’s face as he brushed some hair out of her face. “Harry, what happened?”

“You don’t remember?” He asked as he helped her sit up. It was only then Hermione realised she’d been lying on the ground with her head in Harry’s lap. Hermione shook her head slowly; she could feel the start of a headache building at her temples. “No, I was…” She let out a breath and looked across the ruin to the book lying on the ground. Hermione tried to get up, but Harry rested a firm hand on her shoulder. “I’ll get it.”

Harry walked through the ritual circle to the book and dusted it off before handing it back to Hermione. “So, you were saying?”

“Oh, yes, so, I was preparing the circle following the diagram in the book, and then I began chanting, there was a flash of light. The next thing I remember is waking up and seeing you.”

Harry frowned and crossed his arms. “You tried doing this by yourself at night? Why didn’t you wait?”

Hermione huffed. “Because no one thought it was worth their time, you already know what I deal with Harry!”

Harry sighed and shook his head. He knew full well how frustrated Hermione felt dealing with the politics of the research section of the Department of Mysteries. They had recruited Hermione straight out of Hogwarts. Still, since she joined, she’d continuously been passed over for significant research projects and promotions, unlike Harry who had reached Auror First Class. Hermione sensed he was unhappy, but as usual, he kept those feelings to himself.

Harry was distracted from his conversation with Hermione by another person entering the underground room. Hermione had to suppress a frown when she realised it was Harry’s Auror partner and fellow Hogwarts graduate, Susan Bones. The two had risen through Auror training together and had become close, worryingly close in Hermione’s opinion, but she had to keep that to herself, she had no claim over Harry. Hermione was just his bushy-haired brilliant best friend, and to Harry, that’s all she ever would be, at least as far as Hermione could tell.

“Was there any trouble with the locals?” Harry asked.

“Nope, I flashed them my badge, and they went away,” Susan explained. Since the war the Ministry, led by Kingsley Shacklebolt had developed closer ties with the Mundane British Government, going as far as to have all Aurors credentialed by Scotland Yard. It gave Aurors much more freedom when dealing with the Mundane world and lessened the need for Obliviation squads.

“How did you find me?” Hermione asked.

“There was a spike in magical energy in this general vicinity, when Harry saw that you’d booked out this space for a research project, we rushed over,” Susan explained with a knowing smile.

“I was worried…” Harry mumbled as he pulled Hermione to her feet. She smiled, giving him a peck on the cheek. “My hero.”

“Shall I escort you back to Grimmauld Place?”

Hermione raised an eyebrow. “Grimmauld, not home?”

Harry’s face became serious. “You were knocked unconscious. I want to keep an eye on you, at least for tonight.”

“Scandalous,” Susan teased, earning herself a look from Harry.

“You can use one of the spare rooms,” Harry added as Susan poked her tongue out at him.

Hermione sighed and gave Harry a fond smile. “Fine, let’s go.”

After Harry, Hermione, and Susan had apparated away, there was another smaller burst of light, and a man with long blonde hair appeared in the ritual circle. He scrutinised the area, scooped up a handful of dirt, and sniffed it. “She was here. I was close. Titania, you can’t escape me, I will make you mine.”

Grimmauld Place, London

Hermione and Harry popped into the receiving room of Grimmauld Place a few minutes after leaving Susan at the Ministry. She’d agreed to write up the report of the incident as long as Harry did the next one when they were in late. That was the relationship they had, one of trust and mutual co-operation. There was a rumour going around, even in Hermione’s department they were more than partners, but Hermione paid it no mind. If they were dating that was their business, besides the first one Harry would tell would be her. The idea of Harry dating someone always made her stomach twist, and she didn’t want to dwell on why.

Hermione smiled as they walked through the house to the kitchen. Kreacher had laid out tea and sandwiches, something light before bed. Hermione smiled as she gazed around the kitchen, after graduating Hogwarts and reaching majority he’d had Grimmauld Place gutted and rebuilt. Kreacher had been initially reluctant, but after seeing Harry’s plans to honour the Black family, he’d been eager to help. There was a room upstairs which only Harry and Kreacher could enter in which the Black Family tapestry and the portrait of Walburga Black sat. A permanent silencing charm had been cast on a glass box and the portrait placed inside.

Hermione smiled as she glanced around the room, picking up a sandwich off her plate. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I miss living here.”

Harry grinned back at Hermione as he sat down from handing her a cup of tea. “You’re always welcome here, Hermione, you know that.”

Hermione sighed again resting her chin on the heel of her hand. “I would, but as soon as I did, Rita Skeeter would start writing stories about us living in sin and Molly Weasley would send us daily howlers again. I’m not eager to have that back in my life.”

“No, me either,” Harry admitted, he reached across the table and scooped up her hand. “But I do miss having you live here.”

Hermione blushed and pulled her hand away, holding it over her chest. “You shouldn’t say that what would Susan say?”

Harry laughed, his green eyes glowing with delight. “That she’s delighted chasing Daphne.”

Hermione chuckled. “If they ever get together Playwizard will come knocking I’m sure.”

“They did, to both of them separately, they turned it down.”

Hermione shook her head. “To your immense disappointment, I’m sure.”

“I am a gentleman, Miss Granger,” Harry replied in mock anger.

“Riiiight, goodnight Harry,” Hermione replied, draining her cup, and walking around the table to kiss Harry on the cheek. “Thank you for tonight.”

“Always, Hermione, I will always be here for you.”

Harry looked up and allowed his green eyes to meet her brown. The house was quiet as the two stared at each other. A sudden pop of their empty plates and food disappearing jolted them back to reality. Hermione backed away, laughing nervously. “I-I’ll be down early for breakfast.”

“Yeah, breakfast,” Harry replied wistfully.

“Night.”

“Night…” Harry replied as Hermione hurried out of the room.

Once Hermione was gone, Kreacher popped into the room. “Kreacher is sorry, master…”

Harry gave Kreacher a withering look. “No, you’re not…” He replied, the old House Elf gave him a toothless grin as Harry buried his face in his hands. “It doesn’t matter anyway. I’m too much of a coward to act anyway.”

“Master is not a coward; Master is great Wizard, muggle-born witch will realise that one day.” Kreacher assured him.

Harry chuckled. “I wish I had your confidence.”

Meanwhile, Hermione stood resting her back against the door of the guest room she was using. Kreacher had delivered a change of clothes for the next day, so Hermione didn’t have to go home first. She was resting her hand over her heart. The hand that Harry had held earlier, Hermione was silently cursing herself for not acting, again. She’d had multiple opportunities to act on her feelings for Harry, but something always held her back. In truth, it wasn’t something; it was fear. Hermione feared ruining her friendship with Harry if the relationship didn’t work out. Hermione wasn’t sure if she would survive losing her best friend and boyfriend all at the same time. Ron had been different, and she’d known long before they began a relationship that he wasn’t reliable and that their relationship would eventually end in tears. It made Hermione question why she’d even consented to date him in the first place.

Hermione shook her head slowly to stave off the headache that had been building since she woke up. Hermione slowly stripped off as she walked towards the ensuite bathroom.

October 28, 2004

“Once again, Granger, you dazzle me with your inability to follow the simplest orders. I said to shelve your investigation of the northern England ritual circles, and yet I have an Auror report here about how you triggered a surge of magical energy large enough to be detected not only by the Ministry monitors but noticed by the Muggles. Do you have any idea how deep the hole you’ve dug for yourself is?” The DoM head of Research Merula Snyde asked.

Hermione bit back a response, silently cursing Harry’s wise-ass personality for giving her bad habits. “No, Ma’am.”

“I’m sure you do, you’re a bright witch, you’re not me, but you are exceedingly bright. Sadly, I can’t fire you since you’re the Minister’s pet project, but I can suspend you for a month without pay.”

Hermione’s eyes almost bulged out of her head. “Ma’am, I have bills, I have rent!”

“You should have considered that before going off on a flight of fancy. Dismissed.”

Hermione gave her superior a jerky nod and walked out. As Hermione returned to her desk, she noticed that men were stopping in the corridor to stare. Hermione had left her awkward buck teeth and bushy-haired phase well in the past, the twenty-five-year-old Witch was every bit the beauty her mother knew she would become when she was teased by kids when she was growing up. Hermione was used to men staring either at her long legs and round bum or her big firm breasts. Not that Hermione didn’t have a beautiful face, but she knew where men’s minds went.

Even with these points in her favour, it was still the first-time men stopped in the corridor to stare like she was a Veela whose allure was flaring. Hermione huffed and stalked forward towards the DMLE bullpen. Hermione felt the eyes of the male Aurors on her as she walked through, slamming the door on Harry and Susan’s office and letting out a frustrated breath. “Merlin’s balls, I want today to END!”

Harry gave his best friend a bemused smile scooting around the desks to embrace Hermione, who buried her head in his chest. Harry gave Hermione a gentle kiss on the head. “How did your meeting go?”

“I was suspended without pay for a month,” Hermione replied sullenly.

“What? That’s outrageous!” Harry exclaimed, trying to pull Hermione around so he could get to the door. Hermione pulled on his arm. “Where are you going?!”

“I’m going to see Snyde and explain to her why you don’t piss me off,” Harry exclaimed angrily.

“Harry, no, you will not go yell at a Department Director, being the Man-Who-Won can only get you so far. I don’t want to see you suspended without pay.”

“I have plenty of money, Hermione. Anyway, I could use a holiday.”

“Harry,” Hermione said firmly, pointing at his face. “No.”

“Harry, no...” He responded, looking deflated.

“Good, so,” Hermione said, turning to face Susan. “How are you, Susie?”

“Huh, what?” Susan asked, looking around a bewildered expression on her face.

“Argh! What is going on today, everyone is spacing out, men, men and Susan are spacing out around me!” Hermione exclaimed.

“I’m a man, and I’m not spacing out,” Harry responded.

“But you’ve always been weird,” Hermione replied, sticking out her tongue at Harry when he pouted at her.

“Can I stay with you tonight, Harry, I don’t want to go home yet?”

Harry put a dazzling smile that melted the hearts and panties of witches up and down the country. “Of course.”

Hermione returned Harry’s smile and walked out of the room to collect her things and return to Grimmauld Place. As she left, Harry turned back to look at Susan who had just now regained her composure. “Are you ok? I’ve not seen you act that way in a while?”

“What way?” Susan asked defensively.

“Like you wanted to make out with Hermione on top of your desk. I thought Daphne was the only one you looked at that way.”

Susan opened and closed her mouth several times, but before she had to come up with a response, she spotted someone leaving the bullpen suddenly, and she felt a cold chill run down her spine. “Harry, Cormac McLaggen just went after Hermione in a hurry.”

Harry scowled, it was well known in the Auror ranks that Cormac lusted after Hermione, he’d been reprimanded several times about hassling her. Harry had been warned off from confronting McLaggen about it, but he still worried about Cormac’s intentions towards Hermione, so he rushed out of the office with Susan on his tail.

Hermione was walking back to her office when she felt a hand grab her shoulder. Hermione was spun around and shoved against a wall, a pair of unwanted lips were pressed against her own. Hermione beat her fists against Cormac’s chest as one of his hands travelled up her leg, and the other groped her breasts while holding her in place. Cormac broke the kiss panting as he stared at Hermione with undisguised lust. “I’m going to fuck you, Granger. I want you. I need you!”

“Get OFF me you fucking creep!” Hermione yelled, raising her hand to slap Cormac.

Cormac grabbed Hermione by the wrist, pressing his body against hers. “You can’t deny it anymore, you want me, Granger. You know it, and I know it! We’ve known it since that party. GIVE IN!”

“MCLAGGEN!” Harry roared ripping Cormac away from Hermione who slid down the wall she’d been shoved against and punched him in the face, breaking his nose.

Susan rushed past Hermione, pushing her lust down as she grabbed Harry by the arm to prevent him from continuing to wail on McLaggen.

“Potter, stand down!” Snyde ordered as she ran over to check on Hermione.

Harry nodded jerkily backing away from McLaggen as his boss approached, he looked from Harry to McLaggen and then turned to Snyde. “What happened?”

“McLaggen assaulted Granger. He would have raped her right here in the corridor if Potter hadn’t been here.”

Nick Carlstrom, the Head of the Aurors, stared a hole through McLaggen who was still sprawled on the ground, cradling his broken nose. “Bones, take McLaggen to my office and keep him there.”

“Yes, sir.”

Once McLaggen was gone, Carlstrom turned to Harry. “I can’t let the fact you assaulted another Auror, soon to be ex-Auror, and resident of Azkaban, slide,” Carlstrom commented grimly. “You’re suspended for a week without pay. Take your girl home.”

Harry nodded, helping Hermione to her feet. “Yes, sir.”

Carlstrom patted Harry on the arm. “Good man, I’ll send Bones over to take your statements later. You could both do with time off anyway.”

Once Harry and Hermione were gone, Snyde walked up beside her husband. “Do you think there is a hope in hell you can make those charges stick once McLaggen’s father finds out what happened?”

Carlstrom shrugged. “Probably not, but Shacklebolt is going to hit the roof. Granger is a war hero. I would be happy if McLaggen got what he so richly deserved, but I wouldn’t be surprised if he got off.”

Snyde rolled her eyes. “How could I have married such a hopeless optimist?”

Carlstrom grinned. “My stunning good looks and debonair charm?”

Snyde laughed, kissing him on the cheek. “You wish...”

As Oberon watched the entire situation play out, he felt a sympathy for the man they called Cormac. He could see the man lusted after the woman his beloved had hidden inside and was hindered in his efforts to claim her by the one they called Potter. Oberon despised being a spectre in this world; he didn’t want to ask for help. It made him feel weak, but it was his only option if he wished to have Titania under his thrall once again. Oberon had murdered Titania’s lover once, and he had no qualms about doing it again.

Grimmauld Place, London

Hermione dropped onto the couch and tucked her legs under her as Harry sat down at the other end, observing her. Hermione smiled shyly. “I’m ok, Harry, you don’t have to fret over me.”

“Uh-huh, I’m going to anyway. I just... I should have walked you back to your desk.”

“You couldn’t have known...”

“Yes, I could have, I knew McLaggen had a thing for you, but I didn’t think he would go that far.”

“No one did, or he wouldn’t have been recruited to be an Auror.”

“His father would have made it work. Joseph McLaggen isn’t Malfoy, but he does know how to work the system to his advantage.”

Hermione shuddered. “That man is awful. Sometimes I think he’s worse than Malfoy. He treats women as property to be used and dismissed when he gets bored. And he passed all those traits to his son.”

Harry got up and walked around the couch to kiss Hermione on the head. “I won’t let him hurt you, Hermione. You’re my best friend. I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

Harry walked away. Hermione smiled watching him go, but it was a sad smile. Harry’s words echoed in her head. ‘You’re my best friend.’ She was afraid that would be all she ever was to him.

“This is by far the stupidest thing you’ve ever done!” Joseph McLaggen roared angrily as he and his son apparated into the receiving room of his house. The older man stormed away, and Cormac followed taking the implicit instruction that his father wasn’t done scolding him.

“What in Merlin’s name made you think it was a good idea to assault that girl in the middle of a corridor inside the Ministry?! Granger is a war hero, and her best friend is the boy-who-lived. The Wizengamot think he is the second coming of Merlin and Dumbledore. If he tells them to toss you through the veil there is nothing I can do to stop them. Do you understand?!”

“Yes...” Cormac replied sullenly.

Joseph slammed his palm down on his office desk. “Did you hear me, boy?!”

Cormac straightened to stare his father in the eyes. “Yes, father.”

“Good, I don’t care if you harass Mugglesborn witches or even Muggles girls. Just. Not. Granger. Do you understand?”

“Yes, father,” Cormac replied.

“Excellent. Get out. Tomorrow we will meet with my lawyer and see if we can find a way out of your mess.”

Cormac nodded and left. He didn’t understand his behaviour either. It was true he lusted after Granger, she was the one prize he’d been unable to claim during his time at Hogwarts. Even above the Greengrass sisters, Bones, and Brown. Granger was the one he wanted. Claiming her would have been a slap in the face to Potter who worshipped the ground Granger walked on but didn’t dare to ask her out. It had been evident to everyone but them that they were in love with each other, even if Granger had spent a ridiculous amount of time chasing Weasley.

An exhausted McLaggen flopped down on a bed in one of the guest rooms and soon sleep overtook him.

*dream sequence*

McLaggen awoke to find himself on a nondescript beach. He stood up and looked around, finding a man with long blonde hair standing a few metres away, staring at him. His yellow eyes gave Cormac pause. They were devoid of any warmth; they were the eyes of a killer. He was dressed in a navy-blue vest that left his chest exposed and baggy beige pants. The man grinned, exposing his razor-sharp canines as he walked over to Cormac.

“We have something in common, you and I.”

“And that is?” McLaggen asked, trying to push down his fear of the man.

“We both lust after the same person. We desire to make her ours. If we help each other, we can make that a reality.”

“I don’t know who you’re talking about.”

The man laughed. “The woman you call Granger, the one you tried to claim. I know the reason you reacted with such undisguised lust.”

“Go on?” Cormac asked, genuinely curious.

“My mate, the woman I desire, hid inside Granger. She is the Queen of the Fairies; she was idolised in my home reality for her beauty and made the men around her crazy with lust. But she only had eyes for one man, and I killed him to make her mine. She ran away and was drawn into this reality by something Granger did. Titania disguised her magic by merging her spirit with Granger’s. The combination of magic has only amplified the effect she has on men.”

“I assume you have a plan?”

“I do, there is a ritual that will combine our magic. We will become soul bound to Granger and Titania, but only if we work together. I have no physical body in your world. I need someone who can act on my behalf.”

“You need a puppet,” Cormac spat.

“I need a partner,”

“What do I get out of this?”

“Granger, forever. She will be yours; no one can break this bond. Only death will free her, and she won’t be able to do that unless you consent. You will be in complete control of her life.”

Cormac sneered at the man, sticking his hand out for him to shake. “I am sold.” Oberon laughed, shaking hands with McLaggen as the beach faded from view.

*end dream sequence*

October 29, 2004

Harry scooted around the couch in the living room of Grimmauld Place, Hermione was sitting watching BBC Breakfast news on the magically powered TV that she’d helped him design. Hermione smiled and gratefully accepted the coffee he offered as he placed a plate of egg and bacon sandwiches on the coffee table. “Harry, you’re spoiling me.”

Harry grinned cheekily at her. “Am I?”

Hermione reached out and kicked him gently in the shin. “Yes, and you know it too.”

“Best friend prerogative,” Harry replied.

“There is no such thing.”

“There is now,” Harry retorted, plucking an egg and bacon sandwich off the plate and sitting down beside her.

“I will get you back for this, Potter,” Hermione warned with an evil glint in her eye.

“This is what I get for trying to be a nice guy…”

The two settled into a companionable silence for a little while, watching coverage of the American elections which were due to happen the following week. Hermione sipped her coffee and glanced over at Harry. “Who do you think will win?”

“Gore, this is Bush’s second time trying to become President, I think he’s even less popular than he was the first time.”

“Same.”

“Are you worried about McLaggen?” Harry asked.

Hermione gave him a reassuring smile. “No, I can handle him if he tries something, I was so distracted by men stopping and staring at me. I didn’t have time to get to my wand. I won’t let that happen again.”

“He won’t get the chance. I will make sure he gets sent to Azkaban.”

“You shouldn’t spend your political capital on me, Harry.”

Harry gave Hermione a determined smile. “I can and I will, and you can’t talk me out of it.”

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. “Fine.”

“That’s a win for Potter!” Harry announced proudly dropping the last piece of his sandwich in his mouth. Hermione shook her head but was unable to hide a smile.

Hermione’s smile faded as she stared at the table, lost in thought. Harry glanced at her, worriedly. “What’s wrong, Hermione?”

Hermione sighed. “I’m thinking about quitting the Ministry, I’m sick of the Pureblood politics. I know Kingsley has tried to change things, but it doesn’t feel any different from before the war. It’s still who you know and who you’re related too rather than merit that gets you the choice of projects and promotions. I want to work on things I’m passionate about, not whatever Snyde decides to assign to me.”

Harry stared at her for what felt to Hermione like a long time before she finally spoke. “Are you upset?”

Harry shook his head, a smile returning to his face. “No, I’m proud of you, I wish I dared to articulate how I feel about working for the Ministry as eloquently as you just did.”

Hermione returned his smile. “I had the sense that you’d been unhappy recently.”

Harry nodded, putting his cup down on the table. “Everyone just assumed I would join the Aurors straight out of Hogwarts and hunt dark wizards for a living. But I spent all my time at Hogwarts hunting a Dark Wizard. I don’t want to do that for the rest of my life.”

“Why have you waited so long to say something, if you were this unhappy?” Hermione asked. Harry shrugged and looked away, standing up to collect the now empty plate and coffee mugs and dumping them in the kitchen, leaving Hermione’s question unanswered.

Cormac sat hunched over a beer in the Leaky. He was waiting for an acquaintance to show up, someone who could help get him into Grimmauld Place. Although acquaintance wasn’t quite the extent of their relationship, they were fuck buddies as the muggles would say. Cormac grinned as he saw her enter the bar. He knew it was Ginny Weasley but anyone else looking wouldn’t be able to recognise the star Seeker of the Hollyhead Harpies as she was now. Ginny’s signature Weasley hair was currently platinum blonde, and her brown eyes were blue. She was also wearing a muggles tube top and a tiny mini skirt. Cormac knew this outfit intimately, and he’d peeled Ginny out of it almost as many times. Ginny sat down opposite and ran her stiletto clad heel up his leg as she grinned. “I didn’t think we were doing this anymore. I thought you had your heart set on banging Granger?”

“I do, doesn’t mean I can’t indulge every so often. But that’s not why I sent you that owl mail. I need your help.”

Ginny raised an eyebrow. “That’s unusual, I’ll bite, what’s up?”

“I need the password to the Floo at Grimmauld Place.”

Ginny’s eyes widened, and her face lost colour. “Are you out of your mind, do you have a death wish?!” Ginny hissed in alarm.

“No, of course not, but I need to get into that house.”

“Why, what in Merlin’s name could you need in Harry’s house?”

“Granger is there…” Cormac replied eyeing Ginny up, not for sex, but for something else as Oberon whispered in his ear. “You still want Potter, don’t you?”

Ginny huffed indignantly. “Of course I do. Every woman in the Magical World wants Harry, but he only has eyes for Granger. If my dumbass brother hadn’t fucked up, I would be Lady Potter right now.”

“I have a plan to make Granger mine, and nothing Potter says or does will change it. I could modify my plans to help make your dreams come true as well.”

“Why would you help me?” Ginny asked incuriously.

“I’m just a nice guy,” Cormac responded when Ginny scoffed Cormac laughed and downed his beer. “Call it an incentive for you to help.”

“Well, it’s that Harry will have changed the password for the Floo, but I have a friend in the Department of Magical Transport who owes me a favour. I’ll get you that password.”

“Then we have a deal. Let’s meet at my place on Halloween Eve, don’t ask why just trust me it needs to be Halloween,” Cormac explained. Ginny nodded and got up and began to leave when she turned around with a smirk on her face. “You know since we have some time…?”

Cormac chuckled and got up walking over to Ginny and cupping her ass. “You always have the best ideas.”

October 30, 2004

Hermione sat alone in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place cradling her third cup of coffee, the ritual book she’d been studying before her accident was open in front of her, but she couldn’t focus on it. Hermione’s mind was still replaying the conversation she’d had with Harry the previous day. Harry had stayed in the Ministry for her, she was certain of it. Hermione would love to have discussed it with Harry, but whenever she entered a room, he found a reason to be elsewhere. Hermione figured he was either embarrassed or scared, and the only reason for him to be scared would be if Hermione didn’t feel the same way he thought about her. If Hermione could corner him for long enough, she would be able to tell Harry exactly how she felt about him.

Later…

Cormac stood with Ginny, her hair having returned to its original colour, besides the fireplace of his apartment. He glanced at Ginny, who grinned at him. “You remember the plan?”

“Yep, I sneak in, plant this crystal,” Ginny explained, holding up the crystal in question. “On top of the Ward Stone, once I’ve done that you have thirty seconds to get through the Floo before the house is locked down.”

“That’s right. Then we can take our time preparing the Ritual Circle.”

“I can’t wait to have Harry all to myself. The first thing I want is to make him watch while you break Granger,” Ginny responded gleefully.

Cormac laughed, what he hadn’t told her was that he planned to gut Potter the first chance he got. Once they were inside the wards and the house was locked down, Cormac and Oberon had no intention of honouring the deal they’d struck with Ginny. She was a useful tool and a decent lay, but once they were inside, her usefulness ended.

Cormac activated the Floo and tossed a device through, and when Ginny raised a questioning eyebrow, Cormac grinned. “A little toy I pocketed from a raid on Malfoy’s place. It disrupts the notification ward that tells the owner the Floo activated, but you should move your ass, it won’t last long.”

October 31, 2004

2 am

Harry grabbed his wand as the door of his room burst open. He faltered when he realised it was Hermione who had rudely barged into his room in the middle of the night. “Hermione, what the hell?”

Hermione didn’t respond at first, instead of turning around and closing the door and locking it behind her. “You’ve been avoiding me all day Harry. I want to know why, and I knew this would be the best time to do it. You can’t run away now…” Hermione explained, taking a chair and placing it in front of the door and sitting down. “I’ve sent Kreacher away, it’s just us, and it’ll be that way until we talk.”

“Hermione, Kreacher is my House-Elf. You can’t order him around.”

“He seems to think differently. He was quite eager to go clean Luna’s house when I told him why I needed him to leave for the day.”

“Luna is on safari with Newt.”

“I know, and it’ll be a nice surprise to come home to a clean house when they arrive back,” Hermione replied smugly. Harry raised his eyebrows but said nothing, Luna had organised chaos to the Rookery, and that’s the way she liked it. Harry didn’t think she’d like coming home to a clean house as much as Hermione thought.

Hermione crossed her arms. “Will you finally tell me why you stayed in the Ministry for so long when you hated it?”

Harry frowned, staring at the bed. “It doesn’t matter now, does it? I’m leaving.”

“But you stayed for so long. I want to know why?”

“Hermione...” Harry began before she interrupted. “Please, tell me?”

“You’re not going to drop this...”

“I already made that clear.”

Harry closed his eyes and let out a frustrated breath. Hermione crossed the room and took his face in her hands, caressing his cheeks. “If you won’t say it, I will. I l...”

“But you don’t, though.”

Hermione’s face turned an angry red storming away. “How do you know?!”

“Do you remember our sixth year at Hogwarts? You went to the Slug Club party with McLaggen, and I went with Luna.”

“Of course, I remember Harry. I remember it being an awful decision.”

“Two weeks before the party I came to you. I asked if you’d go with me, but you said no. You said you were planning to ask Ron. That’s when I knew you’d never feel the way I feel about you. I would only ever be...”

“Your best friend. Would it surprise you that’s all I’ve ever thought I’d be to you?” Hermione asked to which Harry nodded mutely. “You’re right, I wanted Ron and I was trying to make him jealous because I thought you were out of reach. You’ve only ever gone after the pretty and sporty types. I was always your bushy-haired best friend. Except for that one night at the end of our third year, the night we rode on the back of Buckbeak to save Sirius. I still hold that night up as the most romantic thing I’ve ever done with a boy. I tried to make you see me as a girl afterwards. I kissed you, do you remember?”

Harry raised his hand to his cheek and smiled. “I do.”

“Harry, am I the reason you stayed at the Ministry?”

“I love you, Hermione. Watching you with Ron, and the one or two guys that followed broke my heart. But I couldn’t walk away. I wanted to be part of your life in some small way.”

Hermione returned to the bed and leaned down to kiss Harry on the lips. When he pulled away, Hermione bit her lip to fight back the tears that were forming. But those thoughts were washed away when she heard a cloister bell ring out somewhere above them along with the sound of the house slamming shut around them.

Harry got out of bed and quickly pulled on a pair of track pants and some slippers grabbing his wand along the way. “Someone has put the house into lockdown.”

“How? You’re the only one…”

“I know, but they managed it. Do you have your wand with you?” Harry asked Hermione, shook her head. “Hermione!”

“The house is, or rather was, locked up. I figured I would talk to you and then go to bed. I didn’t think I would need it to defend myself in my best friend’s house!”

Harry let out a breath and beckoned Hermione forward, creeping towards the bedroom door. “Ok, then we’ll stop at your room first and then we’ll walk down to the basement where the Ward Stone is.”

Hermione and Harry crept out of his room and made their way down the corridor. Somewhere along the way Harry reached out and took her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. Once they had collected Hermione’s wand, they descended into the basement. Harry could hear footsteps behind him as they walked down the stairs. As soon as they stepped onto the landing, he pulled Hermione around and fired a brace of Stunners up the stairs into nothing. He barely had time to hear Hermione yell a warning before he was hit in the back by a spell and fell in a heap.

When Harry regained consciousness, he found himself back on his bed. His eyes snapped open when he heard a familiar and dreaded giggle. “Ginny…”

“Harry, I’ve missed you so much!” Ginny declared from her position straddling his crotch. “I know I’ve missed this,” She added, grinding on him.

Harry pulled at his hands, but he had been restrained with handcuffs connected to the bedhead. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Ginny, what are you doing here?”

“What do you think, silly, I’m here to reclaim my spot as Lady Potter. I could see that little mudblood slut Granger creeping in to steal it from me. But that’s when I got an owl mail from McLaggen.”

Harry’s eyes widened in alarm. “Ginny, you didn’t let him into the house, right?”

“Of course, I did! He’s downstairs preparing some kind of ritual to soul bind him and Granger. Once he’s done, it’s our turn.”

Harry’s first instinct was to yell at his ex-girlfriend and demand release, but he knew that was a fool’s errand. He had to think like Hermione. He had to outsmart Ginny. “Ginny, why didn’t you come to me? Why involve McLaggen in something that’s just between us?”

“You’ve never shown any interest in anything I have to say, Harry. You never believed me when I told you Granger was after your money!” Ginny proclaimed angrily.

“That’s because I always thought it was coming from a place of jealousy. When you made those accusations, we’d just gone through a messy breakup. I needed time and space to see what Hermione was planning. I want to believe you, Ginny, but you have me locked up. How can I trust you when you handcuff me to a bed without my permission?”

“If I release you, you’ll run off to save Granger. That’s what you always do,” Ginny complained.

“Hermione and I are through, she tried to seduce me tonight, but I didn’t feel passion like I did when we were together. It felt empty.”

“What does it feel like when I kiss you, Harry?” Ginny asked, leaning forward with a grin on her face.

“Like fireworks going off inside my head, please Ginny, take me back. I don’t want Granger, I want you.”

“Would you be willing to go through with the ritual?”

“Yes, but we don’t need McLaggen. It can be just us,” Harry replied.

Ginny squealed as she pressed her lips against Harry’s, her hands working their way up his arms to unlock the cuffs. As soon as Harry’s hands were free, his fingers were tangled in her hair. His other hand travelled down her body to her legs and dived into her left boot. There was a flash of red light, and Ginny’s body went stiff, and she slumped forward, unconscious. Harry pushed her off him and onto the other side of the bed, getting up and snatching his wand off the dresser where Ginny had left it. Harry took a moment to wipe his mouth and spit on the ground, glaring at his ex-girlfriend as he ran out of the room.

Harry took the stairs two at a time, landing heavily at the bottom. Harry ran through the basement and into the wardroom where he found Hermione lying naked on the ground in a half-completed ritual circle. As Cormac lunged at him from behind, Harry spun around and connected with a fist to McLaggen’s jaw. Harry smiled when he heard the definitive crack of McLaggen’s jaw breaking as he hit the ground. Harry regained his footing and pulled Cormac up to his feet, kneeing him in the gut and sending another right across his face. Harry then confiscated McLaggen’s wand and snapped it in half and cast a body bind curse on him.

Harry stripped McLaggen of his coat and draped it over Hermione. Harry waved his wand casting an enervating charm on Hermione, making her eyes flutter open seconds later. “Harry?”

“Hi, McLaggen and Ginny Weasley decided to pay us a visit.”

As Harry and Hermione talked, Cormac struggled in his bonds. He shook with anger, having been bested by Potter once again. Oberon was once again whispering inside his head. “You’re close. Don’t let him win, don’t let Potter best you! Kill him. You have the means, now DO IT!”

McLaggen felt his body imbued with magical energy, provided to him by Oberon. It allowed him to break the binding that Harry had cast on him. He pulled a blade from his boot, diving at Harry, who was too focused on Hermione to realise and wasn’t able to dive out of the way in time. Harry cried out in pain as the blade sunk into his back. Hermione scooped up Harry’s discarded wand and sent a blasting curse towards McLaggen who screamed when his hand and the knife exploded, blasting him clear of Harry and onto the ground, cradling the stump where his hand had been.

Cormac laughed through the pain as Hermione rushed to Harry’s side. “It’s too late. He’s going to die! I poisoned the tip of the blade!” He ranted as Hermione knocked him out with a last stunner from Harry’s wand. Hermione pulled the crystal that locked down the house free of the Ward Stone and rushed to Harry’s side, pulling him down onto his front so she could get a good look at the wound. “Don’t worry Harry, Andi will be able to fix this!”

Harry lifted his head slightly as blood trickled from his mouth. “Hermione, I love you…”

Tears rolled down Hermione’s face as she leaned in and kissed Harry on the cheek. “I love you too. I’m going to save you, I promise!”

“Too late, already dead.”

“NO! Don’t say that! It’s not too late!”

“There’s not enough time. I know this pain; it’s the same pain I felt when I almost died in the Chamber. The blade had Basilisk venom on it.”

“FAWKES! FAWKES, WE NEED YOU!”

“The house is locked down Hermione. No one can get in… It’s ok…” Harry mumbled, his voice getting weaker every second, slipping into unconsciousness moments later.

“Nooooooo!” Hermione wailed as she knelt over Harry’s body.

There was a flash of light, and Hermione spun around levelling Harry’s wand at the person who had appeared in the room. If Hermione hadn’t been a jumble of emotions, she would have noticed the woman in front of her was a shapely blonde with long legs and brown eyes in a green dress. The woman gazed down at Hermione with sadness taking in the scene. “Who are you?!” Hermione demanded.

“I’m the person responsible for this mess. My name is Titania. The man you call Cormac is possessed by the spirit of someone I knew in my world. He killed the man I love because he was obsessed with me. So obsessed he chased me between worlds to possess me again. He must have forced Cormac to do his dirty work for him.”

Hermione cast a disgusted glance over at Cormac. “He wasn’t forced to do anything; he did all of this willingly.”

Titania traced the ritual circle with her fingers, returning her eyes to Hermione and Harry. “We can save your beloved. There is still time.”

“How? Tell me!” Hermione demanded.

Titania waved her hand and Harry was lifted into the air and settled beside the ritual circle. “The ritual Cormac was about to perform is a perversion of a ritual among Fairy kind. It is a traditional wedding ritual performed to bond two fairies together. When performed on Samhain, the bond merges the souls of the Fairies in question. Both participants are cleansed so that nothing will interrupt the bond. We can use that to save your Harry.”

“Tell me what to do!”

“This bond would be for life, you understand?”

Hermione fixed Titania with a determined look. “I love Harry, he is my life, my everything, I will do whatever it takes to save him. Being bonded for life is not a hardship for me. But won’t I drive men crazy again?”

Titania shook her head. “Bonded Fairies don’t have that ability because we’ve found our mate. You’ll be able to continue a normal life, but you will both have an extended lifespan and you will age more slowly than other witches and Wizards.”

As Hermione nodded Titania waved of her hand, and finished the circle and lowered Harry into it, vanishing his clothes. “Oh, you are a lucky witch.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, throwing the coat that had been covering her onto the ground. “Just get on with it.”

“Kneel over him. I don’t think I have to tell you where,” Titania ordered giving Hermione a wink. Hermione gave the Fairy Queen a withering look but did as instructed. Hermione blushed as she felt Harry’s penis brush up against her vagina and bit her lip to suppress a moan. Being with Harry was what she’d wanted for years, she didn’t think she’d be naked in a ritual circle with Cormac McLaggen bleeding out nearby and a Fairy Queen chanting in Celtic. The ritual circle glowed and consumed them in a blinding light.

November 1, 2004

Harry groggily opened his eyes and winced as light flowed into his room. He tried to sit up, but a gentle hand pressed him down back onto the bed as a head of bushy brown hair filled his vision. “Hermione, you’re ok.”

“Yep, you are too.”

Harry’s eyes widened as it dawned on him that he both wasn’t dead and wasn’t in excruciating pain. “But… how? Was I wrong?”

Hermione shook her head. “They had the blade tested. It had been dipped in Basilisk venom. Cormac had pocketed a bunch of dark objects from a raid on one of the Malfoy properties. The blade in question was created from Goblin forged metal.”

“Like the Sword of Gryffindor.”

“Correct. The blade, and all the other objects Cormac stole, were destroyed.”

“Where is he now?”

“DMLE cells. He tried to assassinate the head of two Most Noble and Most Ancient Houses. Daphne, Susan, and Neville are screaming bloody murder. His father has disowned him.”

“And Ginny?”

“In a cell next to Cormac’s. Even if she manages to wiggle out her Quidditch Career is over. The scandal takes up the first three pages of the Daily Prophet.”

“Only three? I feel insulted…” Harry joked as Hermione rolled her eyes.

“So how did my brilliant and beautiful best friend save my life this time?”

Hermione’s face fell slightly. “It wasn’t me…”

Hermione quickly elaborated on the events of the night after he fell unconscious and how Titania had helped by performing the ritual to bind their souls together, therefore, cleansing Harry’s body of the Basilisk venom and disappearing back into Hermione in the process. Harry had a considered look on his face when Hermione finished. “Can you forgive me?”

“Hermione, there’s nothing to forgive, I would have done it in your place, my memories are hazy, but I remember telling you I love you. I meant it.”

Hermione blushed and leaned in to kiss Harry on the lips. “I love you too.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Titania and Oberon are based on Lucy and Jackal from Fairy Tail. I read an AU story a while ago where Jackal was an abusive husband, and I’ve hated him ever since. I hope you enjoyed reading this. I’m surprised how well it came together.


End file.
